The Superfamily/Genome Core (Babbitt, Director) has three main roles in the EFI: 1) It will serve as an archive resource, maintaining sequence, structural and functional data in support of the Bridging Projects and Scientific Cores. This differs from LIMS in that it includes information about all members of EFI superfamilies rather than focusing on target protein sets for project tracking. 2) It will computationally analyze these superfamilies to aid in target identification, function prediction, and validation by EFI investigators. 3) For enzymes for which the functions have been experimentally established by EFI investigators, it will annotate uncharacterized orthologs in each family by annotation transfer. As resources permit, the Superfamily/Genome Core will develop collaborations to extend our analyses to other functionally diverse superfamilies.